A Great and Terrible Twilight
by icalledmylovefalselove
Summary: In the world of Kartik and Gemma. Kartik/Gemma pairing, though Kartik and Gemma are split in personality between Edward and Gemma. Rated T for mild... stuff :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is a new story about kartik and gemma, except….**

**IT'S A MIX BETWEEN THE WHOLE GEMMA DOYLE TRILOGY AND TWILIGHT!**

**Hope u like chapeeturo uno!!**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I stepped out of the carriage, thin shoes pinching my toes all the while and looked up at the grand building standing in front of me; Sporks Academy for Young Ladies **(A/N: I mixed Spence and Forks)**.

My brother, Tom, followed me out, standing up so his back was erect and he looked stuck-up. Without saying a word, he carried my bags and escorted me to the front door. When we got there, Tom said, "Take care, and none of your tomfoolery."

I sighed dramatically and shook my head. "You do know what that word is named after, don't you?" I asked.

Tom, looking stubborn, walked away with his head held high. He looked like he was trying to get his chin to touch his collarbone. It was hilarious, but I managed to suppress a laugh.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the large oak doors. A large lady wearing purple velvet nodded her head at me and turned around. I followed her silently. She led me up a winding staircase until we arrived at door. It had a plaque on it saying 'Headmaster'. The large lady opened the door to reveal the ugliest room I had ever seen. The floors were a dull brown and the walls white. A desk stood in the middle, with a large chair and a small one on the other side.

The large woman went over and sat on the large one while I stepped into the room shyly. She smiled softly. "Sit, darling, sit," she said. I did so. "I am Mrs. Nightwing," she continued. "Welcome to Sporks." She began lecturing me on the many rules and regulations. I only paid attention half the time. The other half, I was imagining how my time would be there. Mrs. Nightwing seemed nice enough, but I wasn't so sure that I would make good friends.

Sooner than I thought, Mrs. Nightwing was leading me down a corridor towards my room. Suddenly, I remembered something. "Um, excuse me, miss," I said shyly, "I left my bags in your office."

Mrs. Nightwing nodded and said, "Our housekeeper, Brigid, already took care of that."

Finally, we arrived at a door marked 171. Mrs. Nightwing stopped in her tracks and pointed at it. "That's your stop. Unpack your bags and come to the Chapel at sundown for vespers. You'll know where it is; all the other girls will be heading there, as well. You will be rooming with Ann Bradshaw. You will like her. I must leave you now. Good day." And then she was off.

I walked into the room. There were two beds, two desks with a mirror above each one, and a dressing screen. The window in the far side of the room looked over the forest.

I sat on the bed that was probably mine, since my bags were on it. I opened the bags and began to unpack, but soon I saw that the sun was beginning to set, so I changed behind the dressing screen into a more appropriate outfit than my traveling suit. By then, it was already time to leave.

Just as I reached out to open the door, someone opened it from the outside. I froze in place. The girl was short with light brown hair. Her nose was a bit red, which made her look really cute, like a little doll. She smiled shyly up at me. Of course, she had to lift her head a bit, since I was very tall for my age.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Gemma; Gemma Doyle." I held out my hand. She took it softly.

"Hello," she said in a soft, smooth voice. "I'm Ann Bradshaw." I smiled at her. I didn't know how, but I had a feeling that we were going to be great friends.

When Ann was completely ready, we walked down the corridor and the winding staircase, out the door, and we were off down a thin trail towards the Chapel. I hooked my arm through Ann's and walked at the same pace as her. "So," I said conversationally. "Tell me about the drama of this school."

She giggled. "Well, there is Cecily and her crew. They are really pompous and rude. Then, there's Felicity and Pippa."

I couldn't think of anything to say. "Those are unique names," I said.

"They are gorgeous," Ann continued. "Really beautiful. You need to be on their good side, though, to know the real them. If your not, they completely shun you. They're nice, I suppose." I nodded my understanding.

I looked around me, trying to memorize the path. There was a soft light coming from somewhere deep in the trees, like a campfire. "Ann, what's that light over there?" I asked.

Ann looked over at what I was pointing at and excitement immediately filled her eyes. I lifted one eyebrow questioningly. "It's the gypsy camp," she explained. I kept my one eyebrow up. Why would she get so excited from that? I thought. "Everyone here is secretly with one of them. See, Cecily is with Michael, Felicity is with Ithal, Pippa is with Emerson, and I am with Benjamin." Her voice was full of love.

I smiled. "That's really wonderful for all of you, Ann," I said softly. I was always very gentle when it came to romance. It was my soft spot.

Someone to my other side hooked their arm through mine. I looked over. She was around my age with pale blonde hair and piercing bright blue eyes. Her hair was up in a tight bun, with the edges falling out of it. She was an amazing sight. She faced me, smiling brightly. She certainly had charm on her list of skills.

"Hello," she said in a voice thick with allure. "I'm Felicity. Felicity Worthington, of Mayfair. I see you have been acquainted with our Annie."

I nodded, smiling at her. We were definitely going to get along just fine. "She's told me all about you, and I believe another girl named… Pippa, was it?"

"You called me?" asked a high-pitched, beautiful voice from my other side. She hooked her arm through Ann's. My jaw was about to drop. She was amazing. She had dark brown hair, almost black, that hung in ringlets down her back. Her face was heart-shaped, yet angular. Her eyes were an enchanting violet. She would make any man come to his knees.

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, both of you," I said. "I'm Gemma Doyle."

Pippa giggled. "So, Ann's told you _all_ about us and the school, now, has she?" she asked.

I nodded my understanding. "Well, then, perhaps she may come to our little gathering tonight," Felicity said, all powerful and mighty.

Ann, noticing my confusion babbled, "I didn't get to tell you yet. We obviously can't meet the gypsy men out in the open, so we come to their camp at night when Mrs. Nightwing has had her proper dose of sherry."

I smiled brightly. "That sounds fun. I'll definitely be there," I said excitedly.

Felicity turned her head, still held high, towards the path ahead of us. "I do believe we are going to be great friends, dear Gemma," she said.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: so… ya liked chapter 1? If you did, ya betcha that I'm gonna write more! Believe me, if you think it's a bit shakey, I know it is, but you have to read the other chapters for it to go more smoothly. If you do think so, though, please notify me! Constructive criticism is my tutor! AND R+R, DON'T FORGET IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay so Gemma's made some new friends already! I bet your all wondering how the hell this has to do with twilight… well, you'll seeeee!**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Pippa and Felicity walked ahead of us, whispering to each other as they took brisk steps. Ann and I stepped into the chapel. I brushed the doorframe gently with my shoulder. It was quite a gloomy place, with creaky wooden floors and chairs. I tried to ignore it as I took my seat.

A plump priest stepped up and began a hymn. Soon, we all joined in. At the end, Mrs. Nightwing took her place on the little stage. "Good evening, ladies," she said in her powerful, clear voice.

"Good evening, Mrs. Nightwing," we recited like the good little schoolgirls we were. I had a strange urge to giggle, but I fought against it with thoughts of what everyone would think of me, the new girl, if I started giggling for no reason.

"Now, as most of you know," Mrs. Nightwing continued, "we have a new student joining us today." I blushed fiercely and looked down at my feet, just like any other girl with hair the color of a copper would do. "Gemma Doyle, please step forward and introduce yourself."

I lifted my head up and slowly left my seat. I walked up towards Mrs. Nightwing, head held high, but it was hard not to play with my fingers nervously. I almost tripped on my feet at one point, being the clumsiest person in the history of mankind, but I balanced myself on my heels just as I was about to fall. I took a deep breath and kept on walking until I was standing beside Mrs. Nightwing.

I turned to my audience and said loudly in a shy voice, "Hello." Mrs. Nightwing smiled encouragingly at me and so I continued, "I am Gemma Doyle. I am sixteen years old. I have already met some of you, and I sincerely believe that I will enjoy my stay here until my debut next year."

I felt there was something offhanded about my speech; it was a bit drained of emotion. I really didn't care though, because Mrs. Nightwing seemed to think it was good enough and motioned for me to return to my seat.

I did so, but this time I did trip, but not on a flat surface. A girl with pinched-up face had put out her foot, making me tumble to the ground. Felicity, the closest person to my disheveled figure, bent down and helped me up. "Thank you, Felicity," I croaked. She nodded seriously and glared at the girl who tripped me. "Who is that?" I whispered.

"Cecily," was all she said. I immediately understood. It was the terrible girl Ann had described to me. I glared at her as well. Luckily, no one else except Pippa and Ann were paying any attention. The priest had begun again, so no one minded. I stepped back into the aisle and picked up my bible.

This went on for quite a long amount of time. Finally, it was time for supper. Before I could speak to Ann, Felicity hooked her arm through mine and began walking. When I looked back, Pippa had done the same to Ann. I turned my head around again, and we were right behind Cecily. Suddenly I understood what Felicity was planning. I grinned at her evilly.

We swerved to the side and sped up. Just when we were beside Cecily, I pounded my shoulder roughly against hers, and then kept on walking like nothing ever happened. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. Cecily looked like a vicious dog, scrunching her nose even more than it already was. "What was that for, Gemma?" she growled.

"Now, now, Cecily, that's not a very kind way of greeting a new student," Felicity noted. I pouted to prove that she had hurt my feelings. Cecily's scrunched-up frown turned into an evil smirk.

"Well, then, we should show her how things really work out here," she responded. It didn't sound like an invitation; it sounded more like a threat. I smiled anyway, playing the dumb one. Someone came up from behind us and walked by Cecily, who hooked her arm through the girl's and said, "Let's go, Elizabeth."

I could tell that the girl wasn't pretending to be stupid. She really was. Her face looked like a happy puppy's, doing whatever its master tells it to do. It was pretty funny, actually. They walked ahead of us. Pippa and Ann immediately rushed up, grinning from ear to ear. "That was hilarious!" Pippa exclaimed. Ann was giggling hysterically.

"Did you see Elizabeth's face?" I asked. They nodded enthusiastically. We headed down the path, my three new best friends and I.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We went into the dining hall as fast as possible. On our way there, they had all told me that if you lag behind too long, the porridge would get cold and therefore moldy. Luckily, we were right on time, since the porridge was thick and warm. I ate mine as fast as possible for it to be considered polite. I hadn't noticed until I saw food how hungry I really was.

Once we were done eating, we went into the parlor for an hour to do whatever we wanted. Felicity had a secluded corner all to herself. She had used several scarves to create a tent. Felicity, Pippa, and Ann crawled in, and I followed suit. They all told me about the secret meetings they had with the gypsies. It was very funny to hear the tales of how they had gone out in the middle of the night right under all the teachers' noses.

All too soon, an hour was over. We led the large mound of girls up the staircase and through the corridor. Ann and I branched off when we arrived at our room, and when I turned around to say goodbye to Felicity and Pippa, I saw them entering the room right across from ours. I grinned at them and waved. They did likewise, looking like two queens greeting their subjects.

I went over to my dresser to get my nightgown, but Ann stopped me. "You don't think that we will be going to the gypsy camp wearing our nightgowns, do you?" she asked. I nodded my understanding. I took off my shoes and lied in my bed, fully clothed.

I must have fallen asleep, because I opened my eyes to see Ann's face. Her hands were on my shoulders and she was shaking me lightly. I took her hands and pulled them off my shoulders. "Time to go?" I asked. She nodded.

I put on my shoes and we were off. We crept down the staircase, wincing whenever the floorboards creaked. I opened the front door and we went outside. Felicity and Pippa were waiting for us, along with Cecily, Elizabeth, and 2 other girls I didn't recognize.

Pippa skipped up to me, wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed lightly. "We are glad you made it," she whispered. I hugged her back.

"Come on," Felicity said impatiently. "They're waiting." We set off down the thin path towards the gypsy camp.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: heya my luvazzz sooo yeah they r on their way to the gypsy camp… but who will gemma meet there? What will happen? What will she learn? You will just have to wait and seeee…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey soooo…. Right ummm…. I really have nothing to say, sooo…. Enjoy the chapter!**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We walked down the same path as the one we used to go to the chapel. I saw the campfire's light to my left. We walked a bit more down the same trail, then suddenly turned onto a smaller one, almost invisible, that branched off in the direction of the gypsy camp. My heart beat faster and faster by the minute.

The light grew and grew, but suddenly the trail changed direction and we were heading behind it. I looked at Ann questioningly. "What?" she asked. "We wouldn't meet them at the camp. What would the gypsy women say?" I nodded my understanding.

We kept on going for a while until I saw the light of a different campfire up ahead. We got closer and closer until only a thin wall of bushes and trees separated us from what was ahead.

Felicity went ahead of the group and held up a large branch so we could all get by. Pippa went in first, followed by Ann, and then me. Just when Cecily was in front of the branch, Felicity came in, instead, and let go of the branch so it whipped Cecily's face. Cecily came a second later, fuming, followed by the two other girls.

I turned around to look at where we were. I almost gasped at the site.

It was a small clearing. A river made its way by the other side and was met by a little pond. There were beautiful plants everywhere. In the middle of the clearing was a large campfire with benches all around it. Sitting on these benches were the gypsy men.

Felicity skipped across the clearing and, in front of everyone, plopped down onto a gypsy's lap. He had long black hair held in a messy ponytail. He looked like a dog, doing anything that Felicity would tell him.

Pippa danced gracefully towards her partner, a bulky fellow with spiky brown hair. He was intimidating, but looked like a little kid with a goofy grin almost permanently imprinted on his face.

Ann sat down close to a fairly short young fellow with brown hair up to his shoulders and dark brown eyes, so dark they could have been black.

Cecily and the other two girls went over to their partners. I eyed the few other gypsies that didn't have any girls with them. None of the first few caught my interest, but as I saw one gypsy sitting alone on the bench a few yards away to my right, I gasped in shock and wonder.

He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was tall and rather muscular, with wavy black hair up to his shoulders, so soft they fell. His skin was a soft brown, but seemed pale, in a way, as if it was glowing. His strong body was illuminated by a loose white shirt with a low collar that let you see most of his chest. His eyes were pitch black, but in the light of the fire they had a weak tint of gold. His handsomeness was increased by the way he stared fiercely into the fire. It was an intense gaze.

Another man stepped from the bushed about a yard away from me. I didn't see his face until he sat down on the bench next to the gorgeous man. I didn't even glance back at the handsome stranger as I saw this one's face.

He was definitely the brother of the man sitting next to him. His brown curls were shorter, though, and ended at his ears. But the skin was the same, looking at if it was somehow glowing. His face was heart-shaped with high cheekbones. His eyes were golden-brown, and seemed to smolder. They had this look in them (as if all of his beautiful features weren't enough) that looked sad, almost lonely. He was a bit more boyish than his brother, but less muscular. He wore the same shirt as his brother, but in black.

He suddenly turned his head from the fire to me. My heart sped up. He seemed to be inspecting me, looking me boldly up and down fiercely, almost angrily. He seemed as if his nerves had been sharpened by the sight of me, somehow. Our eyes locked for half a second and I looked down at my toes, blushing fiercely as all red-heads do.

"Gemma, darling? Come over hear and meet our friends," Felicity called to me. I reluctantly lifted my gaze from my uncomfortable shoes to Felicity and walked over to her slowly. She patted the bench beside her and I sat down obediently.

I cupped my lips with my hands and whispered into her ear, "Who are those two dashing fellows across from us?"

Felicity directed her gaze at where the two gorgeous men sat and giggled. "They are rather handsome, aren't they? Yes, well, the muscular one is Amar, and his beautiful brother in the black shirt is Kartik. They joined the gypsy band last year. They have been with several different bands, they say, but none of them ever strike their fancy for long."

Suddenly, Felicity seemed to form an idea in her mind, for which she rejoiced by smiling triumphantly. She pushed me off the bench, and I got onto my feet before I could completely fall over. "Lauren," she called to one of the girls I had not known the name of. "I would like to speak to you for a minute. Please do come over here."

I glared at Felicity. "What was that for?" I hissed. She shrugged uncaringly as a girl with long, tangled blonde hair sat down beside her.

Then I saw what Felicity had done. The bench she sat at was full, and so were all the rest. Well, all accept one.

I glared a bit more at Felicity, but soon got tired of it. I walked shyly around the fire to the bench where Amar and Kartik sat. "May I sit here?" I asked shyly. Kartik turned his face to me, unsmiling. Suddenly, his face became a mixture of emotions; disgust, anger, pain, and a fight against himself for something unknown to me. He nodded quickly to my question, seemingly angry at me for reasons I could not defy.

Kartik turned his head to his brother and whispered something quickly. Amar's eyes suddenly became unfocused, almost scared. He nodded and whispered something back to his brother. This time, I didn't hear but I could tell what he said by the way his lips moved: "Go."

Kartik stood up and ran into the bushes he had entered from. I felt sad and scared at the same time. Sad because I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that he had left because of me. No, of course not, I thought. Why would he leave because of me if he didn't even know me?

I was frightened because of the way he had stared at me. He seemed angry; brutally angry. But at the same time, he was in pain, as if he was being whipped.

I looked down at my toes miserably. This wasn't going the way I had planned; not at all. I knew, deep down, that I had wanted to have a secret relationship with a gypsy ever since Ann had told me about hers with Benjamin. I was hoping a bit that such a thing would happen between me and Kartik, but the chances of that seemed slight.

"I am sorry," said a strong yet smooth voice from beside me. I turned my head. Amar was looking at me apologetically.

"Whatever for?" I asked, for I was profoundly confused.

"You must think that my brother ran off because of your arrival," he explained. "No, Kartik had some unfinished business back at the gypsy camp. I hope he hadn't offended you."

I smiled warmly at the kind man. "Not at all," I said. "But thank you for your concern."

Amar smiled so all his teeth glistened in the light of the warm, happy fire and said, "Anytime."

I looked around me. All the Spence girls were standing up slowly and saying their goodbyes. I nodded towards Amar in response to his "goodbye" and trotted towards Ann.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked sincerely. That is why even though I had just met Ann, I already loved her as if I had known her my whole life.

I felt a sudden urge to tell her everything that had just occurred, but I managed to hold it back and instead said, "I had a fine time. I'll tell you all about it when we get back to school."

And so that was how my first secret meeting with the gypsies went. I hadn't enjoyed it as much as I would have liked, but I still couldn't wait for next time.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: okay so Gemma finally met Kartik and Amar! But there is something wrong with Kartik… You don't have to try hard to guess what! Please r+r!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I…. am…. SOOOOO…. Sorrryyyy!!!! I went on a little writing vacation because I had not been feeling well at first, then all this stuff happened, then more stuff happened….**

**Now, here we are, two weeks later, and I'm finally giving you the next chapter!**

**So, without further more, here you are, chapter 4!**

**My inspiration music was Poor Thing from an AMAZING movie called Sweeney Todd**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I woke up the next morning to the sweet sound of birds chirping and warm, comforting rays of light warming up my face.

At least, that's what I was hoping would happen as I prepared myself for bed.

I looked at my nightgown. It was not as comfortable as the silk one from India, but it would have to do.

Of course, I forgot to mention my life story.

My parents married at the age of sixteen. It was well-known that the earliest age deemed appropriate was seventeen. Mother gave birth to me in London. You would think that the rest of the story was like a fairy tale, and there was a happily ever after at the end.

Of course, that didn't happen. It was two years later that my mother finally told Father how she really felt. She told him that she felt as if he had locked her up. She said she wanted to roam the world. I remember her telling me in her soft, childish voice, "And the last words I said to him were, 'Charlie, this has been going on far too long. You mustn't trap me here. I deserve a life.' And with that, I left him and came to our dear home in India."

That's right. I lived in India for most of my life. It was probably the only explanation for the small freckles that decorated my nose. They matched my fiery-red hair perfectly. With the bright green eyes to match, I looked like a jungle cat.

My mother remarried Philip, an Englishman that, too, lived in India. But he was an explorer. My mother desperately wanted to be with him during his travels, but did not want to leave me alone, and so I came to England to live with my father. Before I left, my mother gave me her pendant. It was in the shape of a circle. On the back, it says 'full moon' in Latin. So I came to my father in London. Of course, being a man, my father had no idea what to do with me, so I was sent to Sporks Academy.

I climbed under the covers, sighing at the past. I had no problem with my new school; I just didn't know how much it would work out for me.

I heard a deep, scratchy noise come from Ann's bed. I turned to see her eyes closed peacefully in her sleep, her mouth hanging open. She snored again.

I covered my mouth so my laughing fit would not wake her up. The snores soon became short and rhythmic, and so I fell into a gentle sleep.

I was not awakened, though, by birds and the sun's rays. It was a loud shushing sound.

I opened my eyes reluctantly to a gray light coming from the window. Ann was rubbing my shoulder roughly, whispering, "Get up, get up," every few seconds. I grabbed her wrist gently and shook my head to let her know that I was awake.

I twisted around a bit too fast for comfort and grabbed my head to stop the world from flipping over. Even when the dizziness went away, though, the headache didn't. I put my feet down on the uninviting cold floor and slowly put all my weight onto them. I walked slowly over to my dresser and picked out my new uniform. I looked over at Ann and saw that she was already dressed and ready to go. She sat on her bed and waited for me politely. I went behind the dressing screen and began changing.

"So," I began respectfully, "What do you know about Amar and Kartik?" I tried to make my question as nonchalant as possible.

"Except for the fact that they are the two most gorgeous men I had ever seen in my life?" she giggled girlishly. "Well, they're new, mysterious, handsome, and every other thing I could possibly think of that attracts a lady. But they aren't interested in any of us, especially not Kartik. Fee would know that." I guessed that Fee was Felicity's nickname. I wondered when Kartik had turned her down.

I came out from behind the dressing screen holding out the two strings of my corset. "Do you mind awfully?" I asked Ann.

"Not at all," she said, bouncing up to come and help me. She pulled the strings as far as they were able to go until I was sure I was about to gag and tied them securely.

"Goodness, you didn't have to try to murder me," I breathed said in a very unladylike fashion. I clutched my stomach and tried taking slow, calm breaths. Ann smiled at me apologetically.

I sighed one last time and laced my arm through Ann's.

Our time in the Chapel and Dining Hall went by just as they had the night before. Soon our fun time was over, though, and it was time to go to our lessons.

I had music lessons, English lessons, Latin lessons, everything of importance to fine girls like us. We had our lunch and went to our last class; art. I walked in with Ann to my right and Felicity and Pippa behind me. The teacher, who Ann told me was Ms. Moore, was seated at a big desk in the front of the classroom. Her rich brown hair was tied in a bun at the base of her neck, and she was very pretty indeed. We took our seats, each beside an easel.

"Good morning, class," she said to us, looking up from her book. She eyed everyone with rich golden-brown eyes that seemed extremely familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it, though. Finally, her eyes landed on me. "I see we have a new student here. Would anyone care to introduce me?"

Fee twirled around gracefully towards where I was seated. When she got there she stood behind my right shoulder, placing both her hands there as if she was proud of me. "This is Miss Gemma Doyle, Ms. Moore. She came to us all the way from India."

Ms. Moore walked slowly and gracefully away from her desk towards me. She seemed to take a deep breath when she was near, and once she did her eyes softened. She held out her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Doyle."

I took her hand gently. She had smooth skin, like a babies, but very hard, as well. More than most people I had shaken hands with in the past. She was so cold that I was about to flinch, but managed to control myself. I shook her hand slowly and put my hand back on my lap when we were done. Her eyes went bright for a second and she turned sharp on her heels and walked to her desk.

"Now today as a special treat for our new student, we will take a walk to the caves for a little bit of girlish fun." All the girls squealed in unison. "Now everyone take your sketchbooks and charcoal and we'll head down."

We took our things and headed down the stairs. I donned my bonnet, since it was still too warm to wear a coat, and walked swiftly to my friends, and we all set out towards the woods together.

We took a different path this time that twisted and turned so many times, I thought it would never end. Of course, being myself, I tripped and fell dozens of times. Finally, we arrived at an old-looking cave. It had a special atmosphere to it, as if you just want to breathe in the old air and feel thousands of memories. I loved it immediately.

We stepped inside. The walls were covered in old drawings of men and women and animals.

There was one that specifically caught my attention of a man who was supposed to be handsome, by the look of the drawing. He had caught another man, who looked worn-out and frightened, after a long run. But the handsome man didn't seem tired at all. In the next pictures, the handsome man opened his mouth to reveal razor-sharp teeth, which he sunk into the man's neck.

It didn't frighten me in the least; the exact opposite, in fact. I was attracted to it. It was undeniably interesting to me.

I was probably staring at it for a while, because after a few moments, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I reluctantly pulled my gaze away from the pictures to see who was behind me.

Felicity was staring at it, wide-eyed. "Its fantastic, isn't it?" she breathed. I simply nodded and looked back at it.

Pippa and Ann joined us. I saw out of the corner of my eye Pippa looking at the drawings with distaste. "Quite repulsive, is it not?" she asked disgustedly.

Ann immediately piped up, being the good little girl that agreed with her friends in a second. "Quite right, Pip. Very unattractive."

Felicity turned her head sharply to face Ann and raised one eyebrow. Ann shrank into herself and said quietly, "Of course, the actual drawing is very artistic, for the time and place it was drawn."

Felicity shook her head and trotted off to sit down on one of the many rocks. I followed her and slowly sat myself at the rock beside her, folding over my skirts.

"Now, ladies," Ms. Moore began, elegantly announcing her entrance in the cave. "You may draw whatever you like, as long as it is something that you see in this cave."

I began sketching the luring drawing that drew me in when I first entered the cage, but thought better of it when I remembered the carnivorous creature that was certainly not human. Instead, I drew the pendant that hung around my neck, making sure to get every little intricate line that added to its beauty.

When I was sure I had gotten it just right, I wrote the Latin words below it and, wanting to make a good first impression on my new art teacher, I walked over to Ms. Moore and asked sweetly, "How is this, Ms. Moore?"

I could have heard her breathing stop from a mile away. She stared at it, wide-eyed, and asked, "Where did you ever see this symbol?"

I pulled my necklace out from where it was tucked under my collar. I held out the pendant so she could see. Ms. Moore took it in her hands and slowly traced the symbol, every little line that was carved into it. She flipped it over and examined the writing and breathed, "Where did you ever come upon this?"

"A woman in the market back in India gave it to her, saying it would keep her safe," I replied, giving her the story my mom had told me every time I looked at it admiringly as a child.

"Do you know what it represents?" she asked.

"No. Do you know?" I asked incredulously, not believing that she would actually recognize something my mom had gotten so long ago.

"Why of course," she said, laughing. "How about I tell you the tale as you have your lemon squares?"

I frowned. "We don't have any lemon squares," I said uncomprehendingly.

She took a basket from behind a rock. "Yes we do!" she squealed like a little girl. I clapped excitedly and motioned for the rest of the girls to join us. Everyone began eating just as Ms. Moore began her story.

**(A/N: I was gonna stop here, but because of the long wait for this chapter that I had given all of you, I'll be nice and keep on going!)**

"There was once a man named Edward and his lover, Bella," Ms. Moore began. "But they were not a normal couple. They were vampires." We all gasped in horror and anticipation. "As you all know, in all stories, vampires are gorgeous creatures that don't sleep, don't eat, and don't drink. Well, they don't drink what we do. Vampires drink blood.

"But Edward did not appreciate the immortal life they had. He thought they were monsters. Oh, but I had gone ahead of myself, dear ones! I forgot to tell you how Bella had become a vampire.

"Edward and Bella had met. They fell in love immediately, though Edward had a lot of trouble not drinking her blood, since her blood smelled much better to him than other people for reasons unknown. But he knew that he should not since his coven, which is what they called vampire families, only drank animal blood because of their compassion to the humans. These were good vampires. One day, they could not resist each other anymore. They got married, and went to a foreign island where they lied back and thought of England." We gasped, shocked, at such a thing.

"Bella, thinking that nothing could possibly happen, went along with it. What she didn't know was that she would actually get pregnant, but she did. Her stomach grew fast, and Edward took her to his father, a medicine expert. But Carlisle had no idea what was happening, and so Bella kept growing until finally, the baby decided to come out.

"But the baby didn't come out the usual way they do. It had to bite its way through Bella's stomach, since the baby grew too fast and was too big to come out the normal way." I stuck out my tongue in disgust. "But Edward would not let it happen. He would rather have Bella as a monster than have her die. So he bit her and was able to resist drinking her blood surprisingly easily. The baby came out just like human babies, and she was one of the most beautiful creatures alive. In three days, Bella was one of them. She was a vampire.

"That is the well-known story of the beginning of vampires, but no one is completely sure that it is the very beginning. Renesmee, which was what they named Bella and Edward's baby, was a half-vampire, but after seven years, she became a true vampire. She grew fast, and when her aging stopped, she seemed to be seventeen, the age her parents were forever lost to.

"But she was not completely in control yet. One day, she was hunting deer in the forest. She left her parents for a few minutes to look for something specifically to her liking." Cecily scrunched up her nose in distaste at the meaning in Ms. Moore's words. "When they went hunting, they let go of all their normal senses and let the carnivorous animal inside them roam free. But something went wrong.

"Renesmee forgot to be careful of where she went. She picked up the scent of a hunter and caught him in a few seconds. She bit into his neck and started draining the blood out of his body. Luckily, before he died, a werewolf friend of Renesmee's named Jacob caught her and led her off as fast as possible. I'll get into the story of werewolves another time.

"They found the man, who was already becoming a vampire. Now, before I tell you the next part, you must know that when Bella became a vampire, she didn't see her human family ever again. Once or twice, she saw her father, but he had not recognized her since she had already changed appearance when becoming a vampire. But she saw him then turning changing into what she was; a vampire.

"When he was done changing, she told him the whole story, and, of course, being her father, he joined the family with open arms. But he was too new to their ways, and could not handle it anymore. He started drinking the blood of humans. One time, though, Bella saw him doing so. She already knew of his ways, but could not handle actually seeing it in her own eyes. She pulled him off, and so the vampire population grew and grew."

I tried to get my breathing back to normal. This was a lot to take in, even if it was only a tale. "And what does my pendant have to do with it?" I asked.

Ms. Moore smiled softly at me. "I was getting to that. So your pendant represents them. The early vampires from long ago had those marks imprinted around the area that they were bitten, but the newer ones are said not to have them."

I was starting to get afraid. Ms. Moore was going into such detail, as if she had seen this kind of thing with her own eyes, as if she knew everything there was to know about vampires and more. I shuddered and immediately shook my head to remove the unwanted thoughts.

"What do vampires look like?" I asked, trying to hide my enthusiasm and failing miserably.

Ms. Moore frowned at me, but I could see that there was a lot more behind that frown. "You seem quite interested in the topic, Miss Doyle. Perhaps you may search it up in a library, but for now, we must head back."

My eyes grew wide. She was avoiding my question. There was something terribly wrong, and I was determined to find out what.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: I am, again, so sorry about this chapter coming in so late! I was gone for a while and couldn't write. Please r&r!!!!! wuv u allll!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry guys, I'm sick and can't write much…**

**Song: memories by within temptation**

**Don't ask me why, it just kinda… matched. **

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

All the girls and I cleaned up the mess for Ms. Moore. Once we were done, I hooked my arm through the basket and followed Ms. Moore out of the cave. The rest of the girls followed behind.

It was our last class of the day, and so we went to our rooms, got changed, went down to the chapel, had dinner, and went into the sitting room for an hour of freedom. I couldn't take my mind off of Ms. Moore's story as I sat down beside Pippa in Felicity's tent of scarves. Just as Cecily tried to crawl in, Felicity rudely shut the drape in her face.

Ann, the little good girl, looked at Felicity with horror etched into her face. "She is not welcome her any longer," Felicity explained sternly. I grinned. Felicity and I would definitely have a long and happy friendship.

"When is our next visit to the gypsies?" I asked nonchalantly. I wanted to talk to Amar a bit more. I didn't fancy him at all. I did not like him that way. He seemed like a very decent friend, though.

"We do it twice a week," Ann clarified. "Wednesdays and Sundays. Wednesday, because that is the day teachers have a little get-together at midnight that we happen to come upon one night. They all get drunk, so they don't notice us sneaking out."

I giggled hysterically. "The teachers here aren't as smart as they let on in their classes, are they?" I asked.

Ann giggled, shook her head, and continued, "We do it on Sundays because those are our only days free of our lessons. We simply sneak out during the day when no one notices. Everyone is running around everywhere. No one notices!"

I clench my teeth together while grinning madly to stop the shriek I felt crawling through my throat. The idea was so ingenious, I was about to burst.

We went up to bed soon enough. The next day went by just as the day before had, except we learned about the stories behind some famous paintings in art class instead of going out for a picnic.

That night, instead of going over to the sitting room, I went upstairs to the library. The books were in alphabetical order. Simple, I thought.

I searched the shelf with all the books that started with V. there was nothing on vampires. I searched B, for blood, perhaps. Nothing there, either. I searched shelf by shelf, but there was nothing there. I didn't know why I panicked so much. It was probably just a myth.

No, it wasn't. The topic was sensitive and special. There was something alluring about the supernatural. I sat down in the armchair. My legs felt like as if they were being pulled on.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. And then, just like that, I couldn't see it anymore. It was one of those moments when you find what you are looking for, and then, you just don't see it anymore. I searched the shelf I was sure it was on. Finally, I found it.

'A-Z Vampires.'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: I'm gonna stop there. Sorry it was so short but like I said, I'm sick, and this part of the story is very important and I just HAD to make it cliffy-ish…**

**Clue: next chapter, its Sunday and they go to visit the guys. Gemma had read the book, but found nothing that interested her. I'm posting it today since its been so long since my last post!!! R+R ya know u wanna......**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so you all kinda know what's coming up... Hope you like chapter 6!!!**

**Song: Never Alone by Barlowgirl**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I threw the book down onto my desk and plopped down on my bed. I tried throwing my body back so that my head would land on the pillow neatly, but instead hurt myself against the low ceiling above my bed. I rubbed the back of my head and grunted.

I had been reading the book on vampires for three hours straight. The candle I had sitting by my bedside was running low, and it was about to go out. I had read about Egyptian vampires, vampires of the Amazon, and so much more.

There was something vaguely familiar about what they say about each of them, but what really sounded like dejavu to me was the Italian vampire. Their skin was pale, almost glistening, and cold to the bone. They didn't eat or drink. All the vampires had one thing in common; they were alluring.

I found this quite pathetic. It was a simple excuse for someone who had been in a relationship secretly and they got caught by their spouses. 'Oh, no, my darling, I was not cheating on you. That was a cruel, vicious vampire! She allured me with her evil charms! Thank god you came to my rescue. Now that that is over, why don't we go and have a delicious meal, just you and I?'

I rolled my eyes at the thought. Ann was snoring peacefully beside me, sleeping like a rock; nothing could possibly wake her up.

I changed into my nightgown and quickly got in bed. I blew out the candle and tried to fall asleep, but peaceful thoughts would not enter my mind. I tried the strategy my mother had taught me; imagining a rose and capturing every small detail in its perfection until you begin to feel tired. It helped, and I was finally able to fall into a peaceful slumber.

I had a strange dream of running and attacking. A mysterious man with a scar on his left cheek. Ms. Moore, holding up her skirts as she ran through the thick forest that bordered Sporks. Amar holding Kartik back. Kartik growling with his teeth bared, like an animal. His eyes shown red through the thick curtain of hair that hung atop his head. He looked like a frightening creature of the dark.

I opened my eyes, shaking and trembling. Sweat pricked my skin and made me feel sticky. It was still dark out. I looked at the wall I faced. There was the shadow of the bed, the dresser, and something rounding off of the dresser, like someone's head.

My heart's fast pace increased a notch, and just like that, it was gone. There was no head bobbing above the shadow of my dresser. I turned around to check. Nothing.

I took some slow breaths to try and calm myself, but I knew that it would not help the incredible chill that ran up my spine. I had fantastic vision; I knew what I saw. Someone was there for a second, and then gone the next. Like a candle being blown out. Certainly no one could have run away that fast, nor could they have noticed me stirring awake.

Unless they could. Unless that person, or creature, I should say, was unlike any other. Unless they had a power far stronger than humanity itself. Unless...

Unless that creature was a vampire.

I shook the thought out of my head. How very silly of me to think in such a way. It was a simple folktale; nothing more. Ms. Moore frightened me a bit too much with her storytelling. Nothing was wrong. Everything was just fine. I was just... daydreaming; letting my mind wander off. I tried to reassure myself and failed miserably. I knew what I saw; something out of the ordinary to a fairly far extent.

I took deep breaths, but my heart was like a horses hooves; always keeping to a fast rhythm and never letting go. I put my head back down on the pillow slowly to stop myself from getting dizzy. I was famous in the household back in India for fainting numerous times. When the fire between my eyes died down a bit, I tried falling asleep.

But it seemed impossible. There was so much on my mind. I tossed and turned, and finally fainted from exhaustion.

This time, there were no dreams to haunt me. I woke up groggily. Ann was pinching color into her cheeks by her mirror. Ann saw me and smiled. I grinned back.

I suddenly remembered what had happened the night before, and I could feel my cheeks paling. Ann, noticing, asked, "What's wrong?"

I just shook my head, making it hurt more. I grabbed my forehead with my hand. I was pretty warm, which meant that I was blushing. Again. Would it ever stop? I thought to myself.

Ann's face changed in the mirror, and she spun around excitedly and plopped down on my bed. "We're going to see the men today!" she screeched excitedly. I smiled weakly, still tired. Ann sighed exasperatedly and walked to my dresser, throwing pieces of clothing at me. She turned around to see all the clothing she had thrown strewn all over my head, shoulders, and lap. She giggled and said, "Come on, get dressed, we are going down to have breakfast. We leave at noon."

I grunted and walked behind the dressing screen. I pulled all the appropriate pieces of clothing on, asking Ann to tie my corset. We almost ran down the stairs to breakfast.

"Thank you," Ann said once we had reached the dining hall. I looked at her, confused. She was blushing profoundly.

"Whatever for?" I asked. Ann shrugged.

"I wasn't very good friends with Pippa and Felicity before you came," she explained. "You being here has allowed them to see the best in me, and we have built a friendship beyond compare, us four, have we not?"

"Simply marvelous," I agreed. We sat down. Pippa and Fee joined us soon after. "What is up, my people?" asked Felicity, her eyes shining.

We all looked at her, confused and astounded that she would speak with such terrible grammar. "Um... the ceiling is up, I suppose, is it not?" asked Ann.

Fee laughed heartily. "Of course it is. I am very sorry. I had just gotten a telegram from my dear mother, who is on vacation in the United States. She told me that the people there who are no longer slaves speak a different course of English they call 'slang'. It is simply hilarious! 'What is up' is supposed to mean 'How are you' and 'Hang out' means 'Spend time together'. I find it extraordinary!"

We all laughed together. What a silly concept.

"So I was talking to Michael last night," Felicity began, but I interrupted her.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Fee rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "I met him when the teachers were gone. We don't go only on the scheduled days. We like to go alone so we could have a bit of privacy." I nodded to let her know that I understood, and she continued her story from before. "So he told me that Kartik had been gone on a trip down south to meet relatives. Good luck with that, Gemma."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Why would I need good luck? And if they were relatives, why did Amar not join him? Are they not brothers?"

Felicity waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I saw the way you were eyeing him, and I saw the way he was eyeing you. A bit of a let-down, really. And I have no idea why Amar didn't join him." I nodded, comprehending.

When we finished, we decided that at a quarter to twelve, we would meet at the border between the forest and the Sporks grounds.

I went back up to my room and cleaned up a bit. I pulled the sheets up and back so that they had no wrinkles and they folded back when they reached the pillow. It was when I was rearranging the drawers of my dresser that I thought it was time to stop stalling and to get outside.

I took brisk steps down the stairs and out the door. I reached the designated border. None of the girls were there yet. I stood waiting there when I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I spun around, but there was nothing there. Another rustle, this time to my left. I turned again. Nothing.

I turned my back on the forest and took a deep breath. There is nothing there, I thought to myself soothingly. I felt something small crawl up my back and onto my neck. I started screeching in fright, jumping up and down. Then I heard hysterical laughter.

Felicity, standing behind me, was cackling like a hyena. Ann and Pippa crawled out of the bushes. I took a deep breath and growled, "That was not... f-funny." This only made them laugh harder.

"You should have seen your face, pouncing all around," Felicity said heartily. I sniffed loudly and walked down the path, head held high.

Ann caught my arm. I never turned to her. "It was just a joke," she said softly. I nodded and grinned quickly. I wiped it off my face when I heard the other two coming. Ann immediately understood and took on her roll of the clueless one.

"She won't talk to me," Ann said miserably. She was a very good actress, I thought, impressed. "You guys try."

"Gemma, darling," Felicity purred, rubbing my arm. I didn't fall or her enchanting spell, though. I kept on walking, head held high.

"I told you. She's upset with us," Ann said, frustrated. I knew her acting skills were fantastic, but this was above and beyond. I decided to watch where this would take them in their conversation.

"No," Felicity said, infuriated that things would not go in the direction that she had planned. "I will get her to speak. Gemma, if you do not speak this instant, I will tell them that little secret we have, just you and I."

I had an urge to smile triumphantly, but I suppressed it. I had no secrets between Fee and I. She was just trying to tempt me, to see if I would talk. She had nothing to convince me with, and so I would not speak.

After a few seconds, Felicity screeched frustratedly. The others looked at her, alarmed, but I kept my eyes on the path. Suddenly, Fee's head whipped up happily.

"What is it, Fee?" Pippa asked.

Felicity ignored her and turned to me, putting on a mask of nonchalance. "Well, I just thought you would like to know that I know from a very decent source that Kartik had returned last night."

I couldn't help a groan escape my lips. Fee smiled triumphantly. "Yes! I got you!" I smiled softly and put my hands up in defeat.

I put my head in my hands. "I won't be able to handle it if he is glaring at me again," I moaned. "I am going to suffer. Does he do it only to me?"

Ann smiled sadly and nodded. "It'll be alright," she whispered. "Just stick with us, and you won't even have to look at him."

I nodded, sniffing slightly. I walked on to my fate, knowing that my friends would be there for me, no matter what happened.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: okeydokey so you all know whats coming up, and you all know what I want you to do: R+R!!! I hope you liked chapter 6. make sure to check out some of my other stories, too!!! Well, my free period is ending, so... BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SURPRISE! I had a guest author write this for me, since I wanted to add on to the other stories I have been working on and since I thought it would be a fantastic treat to have my favorite fanfiction author write for you guys. THANKS TO TUTSTEMPLAR! I love you for this!**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
The night's dark grip was at its strongest at this time- yet, in a strange  
way, it was almost warm and inviting, the call of its mystery that of the  
unknown.  
And, after all, does not every small girl crave an adventure of her own at  
one point in her childhood?  
"Are you going to glare at the stars all night, or are you going to cease  
detaining us and join the gypsies by the camp fire?" Felicity stares at me,  
as though exasperated, like one would be with a petulant child. Her hips ** at  
a seducing angle, her dainty hands resting lithely upon them.  
"Of course. Sorry for the inconvenience." I smile half-heartedly.  
"It's the nerves, I suppose."  
"Oh, now don't you pay any mind to that Kartik fellow. Who's to say  
he's worth any? After all, can any among us guarantee if he shall even be  
there?"  
This thought brightens my melancholy mood considerably. "Perhaps you are  
right. Perhaps, if fortune smiles upon me this night, he shall be absent."  
"All a dream needs is one fool worthy enough to uphold it." Felicity  
nods, the corners of her lips curling. "Not that you're a fool, Gemma."  
"Now, who in their right mind would think Gemma a fool? Surely to call one  
a fool, you must be one yourself?" Ann seems genuinely perplexed by the  
prospect.  
"Unless said person who called the fool a fool is in fact fool enough to  
be a genius, in which case the one with the title of fool is justly called so,  
although to a foolish extent." I decide to insert my own wisdom.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Felicity laughs delightedly.

"I am of the same nature of confusion, Felicity." Pippa floats to where  
Felicity stood. "Although, perhaps for different reasons. I have caught  
absolutely nothing of that conversation, and if this bit of buffoonery is over  
and done with, may we please continue on our journey to where our gypsy men  
await us?"  
"Your gypsy men." I correct her.  
"Oh, well, yes, I suppose, if you care to be literal. However," Pippa  
winks at me over her shoulder as she advances further into the night. "I do  
not object to sharing."  
"The very gall of that girl." Felicity wonders. I am of the same view.

"Quite. Tell me, do you believe that she is a promiscuous imp? For I am  
beginning to think that myself." Ann admits, wrinkling her nose- whether in  
distaste or humor, I am unsure.  
I smile to myself. "Perhaps." I take a step in Pippa's direction, and  
spin back to face them. "Shall we?"  
"I do believe we shall." Ann nods, seconding Felicity's words, and  
together, we follow after Pippa.  
"What is on tonight's agenda?" I question.  
"Sit about the fire. Talk. Laugh. Surely nothing out of the ordinary."  
"Yet it never becomes boring." Ann adds. "Such a wondrous thing,  
that."  
"Indeed." I bite my lip. "Please, do not forget me when you find your  
men."  
"Oh, we could never, Gemma. And they all want to ask you of India, I am  
sure. They do love hearing about other countries."  
"Understandable." I say, taking another step.  
After several moments of silence between us three, as we work our way to the  
clearing, where Pippa and the others already were, we could hear the raucous  
laughter of men and women.  
"I do believe that that is our calling." Felicity says smugly. "Come,  
Ann. We must hurry!"  
The two of them sprint off ahead of me, and gain a few yards before Ann  
gyrates, to ask me, "Are you coming, Gemma?"  
"In a moment, Ann. Go ahead. I shall be with you in a moment."  
"'If you say so."  
"I do say so. Please, do not wait for me."  
Ann rights herself, and she and Felicity sprint the rest of the distance to  
the clearing.  
I smile for no apparent reason. Such gaiety as this I wonder if I have ever  
seen.  
I myself break through the cover of trees within three minutes. Perhaps  
more. I am in no particular hurry.  
As I stroll in, I first catch sight of the flames dancing happily from  
within the fire pit. The warm glow is palpable, and a smile in my relief from  
the slight cold. Cold was fine- cold was good, in fact. But warmth reminded me  
of India, and so provides some sheltered form of comfort.  
But as my eyes dart upwards, I catch sight of Amar exiting the clearing, a  
pale woman on his arm. From this angle, I can tell nothing of her features-  
merely the basis of her physical anatomy.  
Well, there went one friendly face.  
I observe the rest of the troop, looking for my friends. There they are;  
Pippa, Ann, Felicity, all three of them chatting with their gypsy men.  
And then, my stomach falls to the dusty ground with nary a sound.  
For sitting in solitude on the same log as he was before was Kartik.  
His eyes flash to meet my own astonished ones. I look away quickly, my  
cheeks staining a faint pink.  
Why?  
As I study every inch of the camp ground from where I stand, excluding where  
he sat, of course, I realize with a faint trace of terror that "Why?" does  
not even remotely begin to cover it.  
Once more, all seats but the ones by Kartik are occupied.  
"Felicity? Ann? Pippa?" They each turn to look at me when their  
respective names are called.  
"Yes, Gemma? Come sit down. There is room by Kartik." Pippa's eyes  
flash with a gentle malicious delight. Ah, the horrors of friendship.  
"As enticing as that sounds, I am afraid I must pass."  
"Oh, but why, Gemma?" Felicity frowns.  
"I am not feeling well, I have a headache." I lie.  
"You seemed perfectly fine on our way over." Ann pipes up.  
"Yes, but my stomach began to pain me as soon as you began to run  
ahead."  
"I thought you said you had a headache, Gemma, Darling," Cecily coos.

Whoops. "Yes, I do." I manage to stutter out. "But I also have a  
stomach ache now. Terribly sorry."

"Ah, that is nothing to worry about." Ithal waves off my claims, and  
begins to dig around inside a hide sack of sorts. "I have only recently  
gathered medicinal herbs. They shall remedy your ailments immediately." He  
pauses to grin up at me. "They are bitter, yes, but manageable."  
I swallow, trying to look vaguely interested and grateful. "I appreciate  
your kind offer, truly, but it is no matter. It is tolerable."  
"If it is tolerable," Benjamin looks up from Ann, "Then why do you not  
stay? Please, we crave your company."  
"Oh, don't be rude, Gemma." Felicity sighs irritably.  
"Yes, it is perfectly safe to sit beside Kartik." Emerson pipes up,  
raising his eyebrows at Kartik. "Kartik here does not bite."  
There is scattered appreciative laughter- Kartik himself does not laugh, but  
merely allows his mouth to twist into an odd sort of grimacing smile.  
"Oh, please, Gemma." Pippa pouts. "Please?" .  
I open my mouth, and close it. Casting my eyes downwards, my head hung in a  
submissive manner; I unsteadily walk to Kartik's log, and sit down near the  
edge.  
Several people brake out into scathing applause.  
"Oh, do shut up." I murmur, more to myself to anything else.  
And that is when I feel the sensation. That sort of goose flesh rising,  
shivery feeling. The type that one receives only when being watched.  
I hesitantly raise my eyes to stare in what I hope to be a discreet manner  
at Kartik.  
My sad suspicions are accurate. Kartik stares at me, glaring, almost, though  
not in an entirely offensive way. Still, I feel self conscious, next to him.  
He intimidates me most fiercely, and at the same time, I find myself unable to  
look away, drawn in by his body, his hair, his face, and especially his eyes.  
Speaking of which, I notice, to my general astonishment, that while before  
they had been a brooding shade of blackish-brown before, they were now a warm,  
inviting shade, and an uncommon one at that, of liquid gold, infused with  
yellow flakes, which intervene the golden hue at odd intervals.  
I look away, but not before noticing his posture and position.  
He was rigid as a board; not to mention that he was on the complete opposite  
end of the log, as though straining to be polite and yet not run away at the  
same time.  
I feel a wave of hurt.  
I had not noticed that the conversation had resumed, but resumed it had, and  
a warm chattering atmosphere had been created.  
I am not interested in the trivial topics. Instead, I poke at the fire with  
a long stick I had unearthed not out of arm's reach from where I perched.  
"Hello." The voice appears seemingly out of thin air, causing me to jump  
in astonishment. With a jolt I realize that the noise had, in fact, come from  
him.  
He said "Hello"?  
For some bizarre reason, I found this inadequate word vastly hilarious.  
Wondrous.  
I do not look to him as I respond. "Hello."  
He does not speak again. When I look up, he is staring at me once more. I  
feel vulnerable, and afraid. And also awkward. The awkwardness is predominant.

I cannot help but to retaliate to unspoken words. "What?" I murmur  
irritably.  
He raises one well-formed eyebrow. "Nothing." He responds, equally as  
quiet.  
I snap. "'Nothing.'? What do you mean, 'nothing'? You stand  
there- sit, rather, if you care to be technical, after glaring at me as though  
I am Sin itself, running from me like a coward, when I had yet to speak to  
you, and God knows there's a million other things to be said that I  
shan't, for fear of the virtue of the ears of the people around us, and you  
simply say 'Nothing'?" I am flushed from my outburst, and shame slowly  
creeps its way throughout my mid-torso.  
His brow furrows. He doesn't respond. Instead, he looks studiously at my  
face.  
I turn my putrid glare in the other direction.  
"You have a temper, I see." He seems to be rolling this around, over his  
tongue, as though this was something new to him entirely.  
"Only around you, I'm afraid." My stupidity has risen to a new level  
entirely. Why, oh why, God, would I admit such a thing to him?  
His response is not one I could have ever anticipated. He chuckles darkly,  
in such away that I find I am unable to refuse the requests of my body, which  
turns me to face him.  
As I stare dazedly his face, he reposts, "I think that I shall take that  
as a compliment."  
"Oh? And why ever so?"  
He hesitates. "I find that, nowadays, women are of a confined manner, not  
truly being themselves, instead being what other's wish."  
"Is that not the way of the world?"  
"No." He says it harshly, glaring at the ground in an almost feral way.  
"If that is the way of the world, then I refuse to be a part of it. The  
world is not about controlling, being evil, taking from one what they deserve.  
What they need. I refuse to sin. I refuse to submit to the urges that come our  
way, when they result in another's way."  
I find this astonishing. And, in the corners of my mind, I suspect that I  
was not truly meant to hear what it was he had only just said.  
He confuses me to no end. I now rebuff the impulse to pay him any heed.  
"How noble of you." I respond coldly, looking the other way.  
"Do you think otherwise?"  
I pause, and break my vow just this one time. "No."  
He does not speak, and I stare fixedly at some unseen vantage point.  
"I suppose that I owe you an apology." He ascents.  
I do not respond. I do not want to respond.  
Well, that is a lie.  
"I suppose that it would seem that the reason I abandoned the group just  
the other night would be you- but allow me to assure you, it isn't. I had a  
problem to deal with, and unfortunately, my temper got the best of me. I just  
couldn't control my emotions."  
"And you couldn't have found an earlier time to apologize for this  
why?" Well, my promises are now officially worth not. So much for silence on  
my part.  
"I am afraid I have no excuse for that. I am sorry. It was inexcusable of  
me."  
"Well," I say, turning to smile at him briefly. "I wouldn't say  
that."  
All of a sudden, a large, heart-melting grin graces his face at my words.  
I do believe my heart missed a beat.  
"So, Gemma," He pauses. "May I call you that?"  
"I see no reason why not."  
"Excellent. So, Gemma, you have recently come from India?"  
"Yes."  
"Tell me, what was it like?" He pauses, than adds, "Please?"  
"It… it was hot. And sunny. And beautiful. There were markets, everyday  
of the year. It was unbelievably gorgeous. The merchants, with their foods,  
and silks, and household supplies, their animal hides, and the entertainers.  
Musicians, dancers, and, of course, those men who would enchant the cobras in  
baskets with a mere instrument."  
Kartik raises his eyebrows in polite amusement. "It sounds a wondrous  
place. Do you miss it?"  
"Frequently. It is my home, more so then I wonder if England will ever  
be."  
"Do you have family?"  
"Yes. My parents. And my brother." I scrunched up my face.  
"You do not like your brother?"  
"He is like those men you mentioned, the ones who… I believe you said  
'submit to their urges'. He believes that a women's place is shut up and  
in the corner." I cross my arms. "And for that I despise him."  
He seems not to catch the ending of what I say, instead staring fixedly at  
the fire. "I doubt that he is like the men I mention."  
"Really?" I ask skeptically. "Do you believe them to be different from  
my brother?"  
"Have faith when I say that it is safe to claim that he is nothing like  
the men of which I speak."  
"You are a peculiar man, Kartik." I said. Then add, "May I call you  
that?"  
His mood changes drastically once more, as yet another of his radiant smiles  
appears at my play of his words. "Yes. Yes, I do believe you can."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: Thanks again tutstemplar for writing the most fantastic chapter in my whole story for me! It ended spectacularly. Please r+r!!! not for me, but for dear tuts! :DDDD Song I chose for this was I don't wanna be in love by god-knows-who (no, for those who are wondering, god-knows-who is not the band, I seriously don't know...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooo sorrryyyy!!! I didn't know it would take that long, but I am writing three stories at once, plus I have other things to do as well... All right so I guess this chapter puts in a lot of development. Oh and the song is "Let it Rock" By Kevin w/e... Hope ya like ittt!! :D**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

My mixed- up emotions sizzled and writhed inside both my heart and mind as the moon lit the path back towards school. I skipped ahead, merrily because I felt like it. No intention did I have of awakening any suspicion within my friends' minds, which is just what had happened.

"What goes on in that pitiful mind of yours, dear Gemma, no one shall ever know," Felicity chastised. I blushed fiercely and went on my way as if she had not said anything, but made sure to slow my step.

We walked a bit more until Ann said, "I say, Gemma, what is wrong with you tonight? First your worried of coming, then you are 'sick', and now you seem as cheerful as ever." Only then did I notice that I had begun to skip again. I slowed my pace and shrugged nonchalantly at what Ann had said.

"I had a fantastic conversation with Kartik. He apologized for running off, and I described to him my past home in India."

Felicity raised an eyebrow skeptically beside me. "Is that really all, Gemma? I know there must be more." I sighed in surrender.

"There was something," I admitted to my friends. "We had some sort of connection between us. It was undeniably true."

"Oh no," Felicity complained and Pippa let out an unladylike groan. "Gemma, please don't. We have all gone through it with one of the brothers. It is like a dance; they keep you dangling, and in the end, they reject you completely because they can see you getting too attached. The mangle your heart, Gemma. Please try to let go."

I tried to compose myself within the time she finished speaking and the time everyone turned to face me, shocked. I was sure to be tearing at the corner of my eyes. Of course, I cared for Felicity deeply and appreciated her constructive criticism, but that gave me no reason not to feel upset.

I quickly composed my features into a look of taken aback, but not grieving, as I was feeling for no reason at all. "Well," I said. "That is quite... Goodness. I feel so silly, how I could have fallen like a helpless little victim! Thank you, Felicity, for the warning."

She smiled warmly at me, and for a moment, I wondered if she could see right through my facade. "Anytime," she responded evenly. I walked quickly ahead for fear of them seeing the shame in my face.

At first, I was upset. I had taken quite a liking to him and his attitude towards the society. It was as if he could see right through any pretenses other people had put up, and he could go into their minds and see for himself what they really want and expect. He interested me deeply.

And then anger flashed through me. How dare he show any signs of being interested in me! He purposely dazzled me, obviously knowing the effect he had on people, just to get some information on his homeland. He would never have any feelings for me. He was a liar and a scoundrel. Fee was right.

Under all this though, there was still the longing to be sitting there by the campfire again, talking to him. To hear his smooth, velvety voice again. To see his deep eyes, his russet skin... To have something more there...

I shook my head of this idiotic nonsense. He was not my type at all. I was meant to be with a handsome, _wealthy_ mean who would appreciate my worth, and not insult the society I happen to be taking part in.

Only then did I notice that I seemed to have dropped my bonnet. I turned to my friends who, surprised at my change of direction, collided into me. They stepped back as Felicity said, "I say, Gemma! Why on earth did you do that?"

"I must have dropped my bonnet on our way back," I said, shaking my head at myself shamefully.

Fee sighed. "Well, all right," she said. "We'll make a pretense at supper so as not to attract further attention." I nodded in what I hoped she understood was a thank you, then ran off back to the camp.

I started trying to put my past thoughts behind me. Instead, I tried to think of the future; how I must improve on my signature, or I will be ashamed every time I would write a letter; how I would have to get better at curtsying, or I would make a fool of myself in front of the Queen of England and be forever humiliated...

And then I heard it; a rustle coming from the bushes to my right and the soft padding of footsteps.

I looked over and saw two pairs of eyes staring at me. The corners of the eyes turned up, as if they were smiling, and slowly crawled out of the bushes. They were two of the gypsy men who were always without ladies; always talking amongst themselves...

They walked up to me slowly, one of them limping a bit. They seemed to happy. And then I noticed an empty bottle of rum in each one's hand and I understood immediately. I backed away slowly, and their grins grew wider.

"Hold on," said one, grabbing my wrist. I tried to tug away, but even drunk, the man was strong. "Where are you going?"

"Yeah," the other one said. "We were just heading over to a little party and we want you to come."

"Gerrofme!" I gasped, tugging my wrist to no avail.

"Ooh, I am so scared," one of them said, his sarcasm marred considerably by the fact that he was drunk.

"I said get off!" I squealed. I started running through things I had seen when I went to the village. I had seen several poor Indian men fight before on the streets. I tried remembering some of the movements they had used. One of them had punched the other in the face. No, I thought, I can't pull my arm back.

And then I remembered a workshop I had once gone to with my mother. A kick in the groin should teach them some good. But I knew it was too late, and it would be all too silly of me to try, since my reflexes were so bad, they would probably sidestep the kick easily, even when they were drunk.

I thought of screaming Yes, I thought. It seemed like the best option. I cleared my throat and was just about to let out a blood curling scream when I heard a growl from behind me. Oh, fantastic, I thought to myself. Not only do I have drunken gypsies trying to take me away, but now a predator, as well?

But then I saw the gypsies' faces. They stared in horror at the creature behind me and backed away, letting go of my wrist as they went.

Then one of them seemed to come to their senses. He said, "Too late, Kartik. We found her first. She is ours for the night, and we will do what we please with her." He grinned cockily behind me. I turned around on the spot slowly. There, visible only by a ray of moon light that seemed to cause his skin to glow a bit more, with his hair hanging in his eyes, with his back hunched and eyes closed into slits, looking murderous, stood Kartik.

My heart leaped. He was there to help! And then I saw the look on his face and deliberated for a moment. Why did he seem so livid? Still not keeping his eyes off of the two drunken men, he motioned for me to come to him.

"Kartik," one of them whined. "We wanted her!" And then some kind of sudden realization seemed to loom over him."Unless... she's your's?" he whispered.

I stood there, shocked. What kind of question was that? And then I thought back on it. It was possible to think so, as an onlooker of our conversation. I looked over at Kartik. His anger seemed to have stopped immediately at this question. He looked very taken aback. "What...?"

And then, I do not know what had come over me. I don't know why I had done so, but it is too late to take back what I had done. I touched Kartik's arm gently and made the tiniest motion with my head to signal for him to say yes. He deliberated for a moment, then said confidently, "Yes."

The gypsy who had grabbed my wrist grinned mischievously. "I don't believe you," he announced. "She doesn't seem too willing."

And then I was sure to have gone mad. I took Kartik's hand, swung around until it was wrapped around my waist, and kissed him.

He seemed shocked at first, but then got a bit comfortable. He let his tongue glide between my lips momentarily, then immediately got control of himself, realized what he had done, and split away from me immediately. His eyes, only inches from mine, seemed to flare up. I knew he was agitated with me, but I dare not show the coward within that wanted to creep away from him.

One of the gypsy men, the one who had grabbed my wrist, let out a long whistle while the other clapped slowly. "All right, mate," the one who had whistled said. "She's yours. Nice demonstration, by the way." He smiled slyly and the two men backed away.

Kartik immediately grabbed my shoulders and turned me so I faced him, quite rudely, as a matter of fact. He was too angry to argue with, though. "What do you think you are doing here, this late?" he hissed. I looked into his topaz eyes, shocked.

"I had dropped my bonnet," I admitted honestly. "I was just coming to get it back." He still seemed agitated.

"Come," he said, letting go of my shoulders. "take a walk with me." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

I nodded my head slightly, unable to move my eyes from the way they were captured within his. And then I remembered my purpose there. "Just one moment," I insisted. "I have to go and get my bonnet."

I raced back in the direction of the campfire, scanning the ground on my way. I found my bonnet covered in dirt to the side of the path. I picked it up, brushed off the debris, and put it in my skirt pocket.

I ran back to Kartik and came to a halt beside him. He was looking up at something. I looked up with him. He was staring at the sky, which was a hazy mixture of beautiful colors. "What is it?" I asked.

"My favorite time of day," Kartik responded softly. "Twilight."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: okkk so tht was chapta 8!!!! im rlly happy with this story, arent you? R+R!!!! oh and feel free to send me if u have any ideas to thoroughly mix the stories! I dont want it to be like others, where its the names from another story but the storyline of the other. I want it to be specific characters from one of the stories but a thorough mixture of the storylines!!! thanks 4 readin :PPPP**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay guys just to let you know, because of how longgg it took me to update, and i still have jet lag, i didnt go to sleep until i finished this whole chapter, which, for me, is verry difficult. so... be thankful!!! im sorry i didnt post in a while but to get some time with my comp was difficult, and then enuf of tht time to write a chapter, and then to find a place with internet so i can post it... yeah, its been a long day :S sooo without further ado: the nexxxt chapterrr!!!**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I looked at the sky thoughtfully and nodded along beside Kartik. The hues were beautiful. I remembered a dream I had had when in India, when I was a little girl. I had imagined flying through that sky, that sky that is too beautiful to be real. That time of day that you know only comes once a day; it must end at some point.

Its the same with every beautiful thing, I realized at that moment. Its there, but you are not sure, and you do not want it to leave, but you have always got a feeling, deep down, that it will float away. I shook my head sadly. Nothing beautiful will ever last.

I looked back down from the beautiful sky. Only then did I realize that Kartik was watching me intently. I smiled shyly at him. He did so back, a bit reluctantly, the corner of his mouth rising only slightly in a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat; then, when my heart began again, it was pounding like the drums at the climax of a song.

I gasped and tapped my head lightly. "I must get back to Sporks," I realized sadly.

"I will walk you back, if you would like," Kartik said. It seemed like he was purposely giving me a choice; as if he almost wanted me to say no, and that it is fine.

"It is pretty frightening out here at night. Yes, I'd be delighted," I said, a bit too eagerly, I realized too late. Kartik's crooked grin grew a bit wider, and we began walking down the path in the direction of Sporks, standing too close to each other for it to be considered appropriate. Then again, we were always breaking the rules.

"Kartik, there is something I must ask you," I began, the thoughts that were bottled up in my mind finally spilling out. He nodded, but didn't say anything, so I took that as a sign to continue. "You are not a normal young man."

"That isn't a question," he mentioned, then muttered, "and who ever said I was young?"

I groaned frustratingly. "Why do you always do that? You say things that do not even make sense."

I knew I had completely lost my mind. I was saying things that did not make any sense whatsoever.

Kartik sighed, but did not say a word. We walked on down the dirt path for a bit. Finally, he admitted, "You are right. I am not a normal man." Even with him trying to avoid it, i noticed that he had not mentioned that he was a young man, as I had mentioned.

I turned my head to him, a curious look imprinted on my face. I could feel my eyes getting unusually wide, my mouth parting a fraction of an inch. "What are you, then?" I asked, feeling tense.

Kartik frowned a bit, but did not answer me. He turned his head subtly from side to side, as if two people were arguing in his mind. I could tell that he was trying to convince himself to tell me something. Finally, he sighed. "I had been trying to keep my distance, but it is so difficult," He muttered just loud enough for me to hear. He looked at me, and I nodded for him to go on. "I did not want to cause havoc at first, but then you caught me... and then I heard what those savages were thinking, and-"

I felt my eyes almost pop out of my head. "You what?" I asked, and Kartik stopped talking, as if to punish himself. "So you could read minds? Is that what it is?"

Kartik had fallen completely silent. It seemed like he had completely stopped breathing. Finally, he sighed and continued. "I could read every creatures' mind on the planet except yours. For example, the chipmunk in the bushes is thinking of walnuts. The beaver by the pond is thinking about teaching her children how to float. The woodchuck is thinking of wood. The porcupine..."

I waited patiently, and when Kartik stopped talking, I asked, "What about the porcupine?"

"The porcupine is thinking about the woodchuck, and the woodchucks' train of thought had just changed to the porcupine herself."

"Does the porcupine think about the woodchuck often?" I asked.

"Yes," Kartik replied.

"Well then," I said. "I feel like the queen of the porcupines."

"Don't forget the woodchuck," Kartik replied. "He's been thinking about the porcupine a lot, too. Possibly more, actually." Kartik paused before hastily adding, "Therefore, I wholeheartedly feel like a woodchuck."

I looked at Kartik in shock.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: i am sooo sorry this is sooo short guys, but i am just sooo tired, i mussssttt go to sleep! i promissse i will write more a.s.a.p. this is a huggge turning point in the story, after all!!! please r+r, and thank you for keeping up with this story! it means a lottt....**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am sorry it takes me so long to update, but with all that is going on, that is most probably the way things will be from now on! I hope you enjoyyy... CHAPTER WHATEVA!**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kartik and I stare into each other's eyes, a competition to see who would break such contact first. Both of us seemed comfortable to stay, though. We were comfortable locked in each other's gaze in such a way. Kartik's eyes are so round, so golden, so special... So much like himself...

I almost didn't notice when I inched closer to him as we walked further on towards Sporks. What surprised me was Kartik's reaction. He did not back away, as I had been expecting him to. He had, instead, made it a wonderful, warm, treasured secret between the two of us and stayed that way.

We walk farther down the path as we reach an area where the light of the moon is completely covered by trees. The darkness overwhelms a feeling I did not know of. There was some sort of electricity going through me, reaching towards Kartik, making me want to touch his skin, touch his body, get inside him...

But such thoughts were forbidden, and so I shook them out of my head with some difficulty. But the electricity was still there, only with more fervor, and I had to clasp my hands beneath my arms to keep from reaching over and touching him. When I looked up shyly into his eyes again, he was staring sheepishly into mine, with his arms in the same position. His lips rise into the sweet crooked grin again, and I smile politely, trying not to let my thoughts wander to where they were before, when I thought of Kartik landing soft kisses on my neck...

I felt ashamed when I realized that my thoughts had taken over me yet again. I frowned and pushed the thoughts aside.

It felt like forever until we reached the part of the path which leads on to the entrance of Sporks; to the moonlight, where I hoped to find that the warmth travelling through my body and to Kartik would subside. I take a small step in that direction and turn around to look at Kartik again. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"So..." he began. He seemed to break down suddenly; to cower within himself. He looked up to the heavens and reached his hands out, as if asking the sky 'why?'. "What is to happen?" he whispers, so quietly and quickly that I wasn't sure he had done so in the first place.

"Whatever is the matter, Kartik?" I asked. He looked at me as if noticing me standing there for the first time. He blinked once; twice.

"I have made some mistakes, told you some things best not told." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I felt it; he was going to get rid of me. He was going to reject me. I would not; no, I could not allow it.

"I am to have my debut in but a few months," I blurted out, thinking of nothing else I might have been able to say. Kartik raised his eyebrows. The look was meant to be uncaring, but there was something inscrutable beneath it.

"Is that so?" he asked. "And might you be attending any balls?"

I nod my head, eager to talk to him. "Oh, I should expect to attend several balls," I say as if quoting my grandmama.

"I have never been to a ball before. I know not how to dance at all," Kartik admitted sheepishly, looking at me from beneath those long lashes. Such a look made my blood pump faster; my face tinge red.

"Well, it is not difficult at all! Watch," I order. I hold my hands up, placing one on the shoulder and the other in the hand of an imaginary man. I move my toes rhythmically as Mrs. Nightwing had taught us. I spun around, being taken in by the feeling of ecstasy to spin and twirl and dance.

Kartik tapped my shoulder lightly. He performed an entertainingly exaggerated bow, in which his whole body shook. I giggled girlishly. He held out his hand, still bent over. "May I have this dance, Lady Ramsbottom?"

I placed my hand in his gently. His palm was cold and hard, yet soft at the same time. I did my best not to flinch at the surprising temperature. "Why, of course, Lord Hoity-Toity," I responded, placing my other hand gently on his shoulder. I felt the muscle there.

Kartik seemed lost at that point. He did not know what to do next, and I couldn't help a small giggle at this knowledge. I took his other hand in mine and placed it on my waist. He seemed to relax after discovering the proper positioning, and we began to dance.

At first Kartik seemed confused. He stumbled several times, but soon enough, he had managed to understand the rhythm and to get the movements done properly. We were uncomfortably settled more than a foot away from each other. Even though this was as expected, it felt like a much larger gap than that. Kartik noticed.

"I say, why must we stand so far apart?" He asked. He moved the hand that was at my waist and let it curl until it was at the small of my back. I gasped as he pulled me in closer. There was only about an inch between our chests. There was gooseflesh all over my body.

I looked back up to see that Kartik was staring tenderly into my eyes. Our faces were only centimeters apart. I could feel his every breath against my skin. His breath was a wonderful one. He was so close to me, and yet too far. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," he murmured so quietly I was not sure he had said so in the first place.

"Pardon me?" I ask softly.

"I suppose you have heard of the tale of Bella and Edward?" Kartik asked. When I nodded, he continued, "It was the way Edward had first confessed his love to Bella."

I stare into his eyes with astonishment, and for the first time I noticed the warmth and sincerity within them. "What a stupid lamb," I respond, thinking of nothing else to say.

Kartik chuckled softly. "What a sick, masochistic lion." I smiled tenderly at his words. The closeness between us was nothing compared to the feeling I had.

Suddenly, something seemed to soften within Kartik's gaze, as if he were giving up on something, and he pulled away from me entirely. I felt the loss immediately, and I couldn't help a shiver. Kartik wrapped his arms around himself.

I reached out boldly and touched Kartik's hand softly. The touch seemed so difficult for him. He uncoiled his body and released my hand. "There is something I would like to try, Gemma," he said. I nod, letting him know that he may do whatever he pleased. He slowly advanced toward me. When we were only a millimeter away from each other, I could not handle it anymore. The bond was too much. Everything was too good. I gave up with a flourish of my hand, raising it to my forehead, and fainted.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~


	11. Chapter 11

Such strange things run through your mind when you have fainted. Such pathetic myths, and yet...

The feeling could not escape my mind. The feeling that there is more to Kartik than meets the eye. But I knew that. He had told me that he could see into the minds of other people. What a strange phenomenon that is, but I am sure that there is something more as the water I am drowning in slowly starts to lower and I come out with a great gasp...

I am staring into Kartik's special eyes. They are filled with worry, a longing to help. I want to reach out, to touch his face, to let him know that everything is alright, but I cannot. My arms. They are numb. I cannot move them, and yet when I look down, they are there, hanging limply.

I raise my upper body slowly, testing my strength. I am not as weak as I made myself out to be. I sit up and look around. Kartik had made a sort of nest at the base of a tree that works very well as a pillow, which is what my head had been leaning on but a moment before. **(A/N: changing from present tense to past tense. It was a new level of writing, and im not too good at it :S)** I felt dazed. Little blotches of red and yellow filled my vision, making the night glow like small fairies bouncing around from tree to tree.

My face must have become deathly pale, because Kartik came closer to me, his hand gentle at the small of my back. "Put your head between your legs," he said, pushing my neck down gently with his warm hands. I did as I was told. After a few seconds, the dizzy feeling began to fade and things had gone back to normal. I raised my head slowly again. And then I realized something.

Why were things always so different when I was around Kartik?

Around other men, I was a true lady, to be honest. I held my head high, my back arched gracefully, and genteel in every way.

Around Kartik, though...

I was not afraid to share my true feelings. I could let the words tumble out of my mouth, one by one, without even realizing it. He knew me better than anyone ever had. And in return, all I knew about him was one powerful secret.

But that is not right, I thought to myself. If he knows all those small things about me, and I know one big thing about him, what is to worry about?

And it came over me like a blush does; like a volcano erupting.

There is so much more to Kartik that I would like to know; so much I would like to explore, to find, to keep...

I wanted Kartik to be mine, and all mine.

But these thoughts were ridiculous! Improper, insane, and completely immature. But there was something about Kartik, something so special...

I was pulled back into the real world by Kartik's gentle touch to my cheek. And I did not faint. I did not look away uncomfortably. Instead, I looked right into his golden glowing eyes, and I knew that we had something special, something powerful... something that is better left a secret.

I smiled truly and warmly. "May we start over? I apologize for that unbelievable display."

His crooked smile slowly came into place, the little corner rising slowly to allow his beauty to reach the extent of radiancy that he was capable of going to. "It is fine. Yes, let us begin again, only this time, your heart rate should really stay at a normal rhythm." He chuckled softly, and I blushed. "Gemma," he continued, "may I try something?"

The eyes were capable of so much. I tried to hold back a small screech. I gulped softly and nodded my head, signaling for him to go ahead and do whatever he would like with me. He came closer. "Stay still," he ordered. He loomed closer. Even closer. Our faces were a few inches apart; then only an inch apart; a centimeter...

I knew this was the moment; so perfect, so sweet. I could feel his breath on my face, soft and warm. Our lips grazed each other, and it was like a firecracker bursted inside of me. I was powerful; I could have gotten anything I wished. And I was hungry. Oh so very hungry for more. My fingers grabbed at his beautiful curls and I pulled him in closer to me. I felt him pulling away from me slowly. No! It was not enough! But he would not agree. He flew back, panting. He stood still, still breathing hard, staring into my eyes with a look I could not describe. I did not know what to do with the awkward situation. "I am sorry," I said, not thinking of anything else to say. He shook his head and took slow strides back toward me.

He bent down on his knees, his face a foot away from mine. "Don't. That was... unimaginably fantastic. I am sorry about my reaction. It is... it is a problem that I often have; reoccurring." He was babbling. There was something on his mind, but I had no idea what it might have been.

We sat there, staring into each other's eyes with a secret understanding for a while. Eventually, I decided that it was time for me to return to Sporks. I began to rise, and Kartik immediately jumped up and onto his feet. I had always wondered how he did that; how he moved so quick with ferocious agility. He held out his hand, and I took it as support to get up. When I stood up, though, we did not let go.

It turned out that we were not far from our original path. Kartik must have carried me for a full minute before arriving at the tree. What a darling he is, I thought to myself.

We arrived at the same location again, and exchanged a quick and hasty farewell. I took small and quick strides back to the building, through the doors, up the stairs, and into my room. I was jolly beyond compare. I slipped into my nightgown quietly, brushed my hair, and went to bed.

But just before I fell into the thick curtains of sleep, I realized something; Kartik was different from every other man.

He was the one man who made my heart skip a beat; who made me faint.

Except during the kiss; I was fine during the kiss. The kiss...

And I dosed off into a fitful slumber.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: SOOOO? WHADGYA THINKKK?!?!?! ive worked soo hard on this chapter! Harder than any other ones! I realllyyyy hope you liked itttt.... comment, subscribe, the usual package ;) I would love to have guest writers, if anyone would care to volunteer?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, I got it, folks! After about 3 months, I managed to get in the next chapter! And its all thanks to my SAVIOR, tutstemplar, who wrote the chapter herself! And so, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I present the dramatic, thrilling new chapter, written by Tutstemplar!**

* * *

I try to scream. I try, so very, very hard. But my throat is immobile, frozen and useless, yet still I try to scream.  
No warning passes my lips. Instead, merely air, the slightest of gasps, one that fails to emit any sound whatsoever, is what I manage.  
My limbs are heavy and useless, feeling like they are wrapped in lead.  
The woman - who she is, I cannot tell - lunges. She is pale, and fair. She is beautiful and ferocious all at once, over-powering and domineering.  
I can see her lunge, springing forwards to attack him. To attack Kartik.  
I want to scream. God, how I want to scream! My need to create some sound, any sound, is autocratic, the need matching the pace of my erratically beating pulse.  
I stand in the midst of Sporks forest, the greenery an oppressive canopy, the air hot and heavy.  
And as this ferocious woman lunges for Kartik, he spins, but is too late, caught of guard, and this woman, eyes alight, her teeth bared, bites into Kartik's shoulder, and now, now I scream.  
I run towards him, whatever spell that had kept me immobile broken- but another spell has taken hold.  
No matter how far I run, I never get closer, always running, always too far away.  
The woman's teeth tear straight through his shoulder, as Kartik's screams, the sound clear and sharp as broken glass, ripping through the blackened air of darkest night- yet still I see, and it is because of the ripples of light cascading from Kartik's very soul. It is almost as though he.... sparkles.  
His arm falls to the ground, and my hands fly to my mouth, bile rising in a tidal wave of burning acid, tears springing hot to my eyes, with a ringing sound in my ears that is so loud that my mind feels as though it shall spilt in twain.  
The woman steps back with fiendish delight, a laugh cascading from her perfect lips. Kartik's face is a twisted grimace of agony, and he stumbles backwards, catching himself with his one arm.  
But there is no blood. No blood at all. I can see the bone, protruding from the torn flesh and nerves, white as flour. The tissue surrounding it is not red- in the faded, almost approaching a shade of grey, like the flesh of a dead man.  
"Kartik!" Never has such a sound been made by me- of such pain, such suffering and misery.  
Yet he does not hear me, and instead, pushes himself off of the tree, and stumbling to his knees, still wracked with unbearable pain, he reaches for his arm with his one attached hand.  
His fingers close around the unmoving limb, and he lifts the unattached limb to its socket, pushing the two pieces together like they were part of a macabre puzzle.  
His gaze leaves the woman, who watches, her head at an angle, her gaze watching him warily, her foot half turned, as though prepared to pivot at a moment's notice.  
Kartik lowers his mouth to his shoulder, and his tongue, pink and triangular, juts from between his lips. He drags his tongue along the red line showing were his detached arm had been.  
And when he stops licking his wound, and lets go of his arm, it stays in place.  
He rotates his shoulder, as though testing its capabilities.  
The bile in my throat is returning, and I can feel my head spinning at the sight before me.  
Impossible.  
But Kartik is fine.  
He half-smiles at the woman, the motion cruel and taunting.  
I have never seen his face so feral.  
The woman's eyes widen, and she swivels, beginning to flee- but Kartik is upon her in a flash, his arms encasing her waist, drawing into death's embrace, as his lips brush against her jugular.  
And then his is nipping and sucking, his throat working, his body convulsing in time with the woman's, although for different reasons. His expression is one of pure, unadulterated pleasure, his eyelids fluttering, small moans rolling out from the depths of his throat.  
She writhes in agony.  
The scarlet of her blood is all too noticeable against the white of her skin.  
For the first time, she makes a noise, and screams, beating her fists against his imprisoning arms.  
And then she is still.  
Kartik drops her, his fingers lifting to his lips, feeling the red liquid still remaining on his skin.  
I gasp, my hands clutching my heart, as it leaps from my chest at the sight before me.  
Now, now of all times, he notices me. And his eyes are those of an animal, the pupils dilated, the irises crimson red.  
A snarl the likes of which I have never heard, from man nor beast, from neither England nor India, crosses his face, and he is upon me before I blink, his teeth sinking straight through my skin, like a hot knife through butter. I can smell my own blood, metallic and heavy. See the hunger in Kartik's hooded eyes, as his nails scrape the skin of my waist and stomach open in ten gashes.  
And that is when I shoot upwards in my bed, gasping and sobbing, chest heaving, sweat covering every inch of my body, making my shift cling uncomfortably damp to my body.  
The sheets are twisted between my legs, no doubt from erratic movements from myself.  
But still I can smell the coppery scent of blood, and can still feel the dull throb of pain on my abdomen.  
I look downwards, and see the red stain spreading across the sheets.  
I have begun to menstruate.  
Bugger.  
I heave myself from my bed, and bend down without any thought to the drawer of my bedside table.  
Before her death, mother had warned me that this would occur one day. And she gave me an interesting invention by the name of a 'pad', that catches the flow of menstrual blood for several hours, before one disposes of it.  
I.... utilize it.  
Ann is not in my room tonight- she had informed me, before I slipped into my bed, that she, Felicity, and Pippa were going to visit the Gypsy camp.  
She had extended an invitation, but I had respectfully declined. Feeling irritable and tired, it is unlikely that I would have been pleasant company.  
I sit at the chair of my vanity table, not yet removing the soiled chemise.  
Ann and I each have our own, and while her's is prim and proper, with nothing but bobby pins, a pin cushion and scent, mine is scattered with nostalgia from India, spare scraps of paper with unreadable words scrawled across them, and spare buttons from broken overcoats.  
I begin to ponder my dream, so as to distract myself from the incessant ache deep in my belly.  
What was the meaning behind it? There must be something.  
Back in India, we had a housekeeper, and whenever I had a dream, good or bad, she told me "Yes'm, you will hold it close, now, wun't yeh? Yous hold it good and close-like, and keep it in mind. Dreams tell da future, girl, and don' cha be forgetting that. When our mind can't see da truth, our heart sends us minds da message it oughtta know, yes'm, it does, it does."  
I never doubted her.  
Which means that there is reason to this rhyme.  
In my dream.... I shudder, my body wracked with shivers. In my dream, Kartik had been pure beast, driven by impossible hunger. He had not bled. He had reattached his arm. His had drunk a woman's blood.  
Like a parasite.  
A leech.  
I am struck with yet another memory from India, words from our housekeeper yet again. "Der be the greatest ah evils in dis here world, child, yes'm there be. Yous best keep an eye outs for them, child, yes'm indeed. Like da spider and da fly, da wolf and da deer. Da lion and da lamb. Yes'm, weave a web dey will, and then, dey will trap you in der deceit, and devour yous whole. Yes'm girl, yous best be a-watching for de evils of dis here world. For deys are ever'where, and dey do not rest, no'm."  
And it clicks.  
Oh, God, everything falls into piece, falling together like a long-lost enigma.  
It all make so much sense now.  
How often have I read of such creatures? Creatures of the night, prone to decidedly behavior....

I look at myself in the mirror- I have no color in my skin, the brown of my freckles almost black in contrast, and my hair is frizzy and wild, a rat's nest of tangles. My eyes- good God, my eyes, they are so wide, so frightened by my epiphany, that is as though they have seen all the horrors this world offers.  
I speak the word I know now to be true, to be what Kartik is, with utmost trepidation.  
"Vampire."  
The responding voice is hoarse, rough and cracking with emotion; misery and defeat and pain. "So you know."  
I stand and spin at the same time, which creates disaster, as I twist my ankle, tripping in the chair leg, reaching for my housecoat on the chair arm at the same time.  
I fall, and pain ricochets up my body.  
Kartik stands by the window his hand clenching the frame, the knuckles straining at the skin.  
The hollows under his eyes are a deep purple hue, his eyes the pitch of night. His full mouth is turned downwards in melancholia.  
I immediately begin to move backwards, my body in an inverted crawl. My back hits the vanity table, and I stop, immediately wrapping myself if my housecoat. My heart pounds, and although it does so with fear, that is not the only component.  
He is the one to break the silence. "I had so hoped you would never find out." He swallows, looking away from me.  
I whisper, not quite able to be infuriated, "You had hoped to keep this from me? After the kisses we've shared? Am I a toy?"  
"Never," he vows.  
I lurch to my feet, my temper finally catching pace with the rest of me. "Then what is it, then? What would ever drive you to keep yourself from telling me the truth?"  
"Your safety." He fires back. "That I value above all else." His eyes are sharp.  
"Well," my cheeks are aflame with conviction. "Perhaps I am tired of the safe."  
I do now what it is within me that has started the passion deep within my belly. My anger, my fear, my feelings for him, my desire to show him that I refuse to be sheltered?  
Whatever it may be, lust, raw and primal, claws its way through me. I want to crawl into his skin, and never leave. "Kiss me," I demand.  
I can see that a part of him wants to, but I see that a greater part of him still refuses to.  
I step towards him, and as I step towards him, he steps back, until he is at the farthest end of the room, and I in front of the open window, through which I assume he came.  
At this moment, the breeze blows through, whipping my hair about me.  
Kartik freezes, and I can see the hunger begin to leer through his eyes.  
His voice is so low I almost cannot catch his words. "You are bleeding."  
Now it is my turn to freeze- he can smell my blood, and wants it. Most ardently.  
More pieces fall into place still, like why on that one day, he had glared at me with all the ardor in Hell.  
Perhaps I am insane, perhaps I am unwomanly. But this stimulates me further, and makes we want him more.  
"Kiss me," I dictate again, stepping forwards. He is trapped, in a sense.  
He shakes his head desperately, his curls gleaming in the moon's light. "I can't," he croaks. "I will... I will..."  
"I do not care." I tell him fiercely, and close the remaining distance between us.  
My lips crash against his, my hands fisting in his hair, trying oh so very desperately against me, as I need to feel every inch of him, hard as rock and cold as ice, against my yielding flesh.  
He shakes his head again, trying to remove me, but I clutch him tighter still, one hand moving downwards to grasp the collar of his shirt tightly, the cadence of my breath heavy and staccato, as my mouth moves demandingly over his, trying to elicit a response.  
Finally, I find one, as he snaps.  
His arms ensnare my waist, and he twirls us about with inhuman speed and grace, pressing me into the wall, stepping between my legs, forcing my mouth open. His tongue darts between my lips, making small explorations. He tastes so very sweet.  
I gasp, my hand running down his spine, stopping at the small of his back, pressing him towards me.  
His hand trails up the expanse of my torso, and stops at my chest.  
I gasp again, against his lips, pressing my hips into his. His growl is low, and his mouth drops to my jaw, trailing along its length, before lowering still to my neck.  
I pant heavily, trying to catch my breath.  
And then, I feel his teeth press against the skin of my throat, poised to cut through, straight to the jugular.  
Every part of me freezes, and finally, true and unadulterated fear courses through me.  
What have I done?  
One of Kartik's hands still presses against my waist, holding me still, while the other yanks on my hair, tugging me head back, and I can sense death, extending his skeletal hand towards my soul, welcoming me into the after life.  
"Kartik..." I do not know how I manage to form any words, but form them I do.  
My heart is skipping, and even now I brace myself for the pain.  
But it does not come.  
Kartik tears himself away, and is at the window again, not looking at me- but I can see the agony, the hatred in his eyes.  
Does he hate me?  
"When... when your... condition..." He waves uncomfortably at my lower half, causing embarresment to flood through me, "Is done.... come see... come see me at the boat house. There are.... there are things we must discuss."  
And he is gone, without another word, down ivy on the wall.  
I run to the window, my knees as weak as a kitten's. A rope sways, cleverly hidden amongst the ivy.  
But there is no sight of Kartik.  
I slide to the floor, and wrap my arms about my legs, my breath coming in shuddering half-sobs, my eyes partially closed.  
God help me, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: and thats it, folks, the new chapter written by, as I had mentioned before, tutstemplar!!!! check her out, shes amazing, and REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and I don't think I'll be having any more guest chapters... thank you so much though, tutstemplar! Haha I think I'll write the rest, though.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I AM SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE MY OHMYGOD I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! So I haven't written in 10 months. I don't know about you, but I think that might be a major complication. Not to worry, my darling readers! Here is the chapter I certainly hope that you have been waiting for, written by yours truly this time. (: Enjoy!**

I brushed any residue off the front of my dress and raised my chest properly, my chin rising properly. I stepped forward and my wrist wrapped around Felicity's, and we turned around each other slowly and curtsied, giggling sheepishly.

Ms. Nightwing stood at the front of the room, nodding to the beat with her hands clasped behind her back. Her lips formed a straight line, and she practically glared at the couples strewn around the room, dancing.

The harpist strung out the last notes and finished with a decisive rising movement. She raised the harp to a standing position, stood up, raised her body, and curtsied for us as we clapped politely. As she rose, I couldn't help but notice the shy smile playing at the corners of her lips, and I felt my heart go out to her and her love for music.

"All right, ladies." Ms. Nightwing's voice rang out in the large room, and echoed off the pale blue walls. "That is enough for one day. Ann, improve your posture. Cecily, your facial expression is remarkably prominent. Be soft! And Gemma, good Lord, watch your footwork!"

I blushed profoundly and stared at my feet as I felt many eyes around the room direct their gaze at me, but soon again, Ms. Nightwing began to speak again. "Go to your rooms and prepare yourselves for dinner. Tomorrow, you are to go to the theatre for a miraculous showing of the psychic, Marcia Duprileau." Her façade was transparent, and her false enthusiasm obvious.

The girls, on the other hand, were excited. The left in clumps and talked of what to ask the psychic, and of what she would know.

Pippa and Ann, who had been partners, trotted over to Felicity and I, holding hands girlishly. Pippa squealed as the two fell into step with my large ones. "Won't this be simply extravagant? I simply _adore_ the supernatural!"

Felicity sighed uncaringly and twirled her finger around a ruby curl that hung from my hair bun, inspecting it. "I find it rather drab. What do you find in the least bit entertaining about a woman clever enough to pretend that she knows of the dead and other such mystical fallacies? I find it awfully dull." She whipped her hair back with a flick of the hand and set off at a fast step, her arm hooked through mine so that I had to continue with her.

"Pippa is a simple child," she said with conformity. "She sees black and white, and no other colors. There is only 'yes' or 'no'. That bold girl; she is lucky she has her miraculous beauty. She will not get along with that awful personality."

I walked with her silently, no response coming to mind. I never felt this sort of resentment between Pippa and Felicity before, but Fee didn't seem to think there was anything odd about her speech. We walked up the steps to the rooms briskly, and we gave each other a passing nod in place of a small farewell. I did not want to disturb Felicity, especially when she was upset.

I came into my room and sighed resignedly. It had been a week since I had seen Kartik. My menstrual cycle had come to a close, and I was relieved of the aches in the pit of my stomach and the massive flow of blood that made me unbelievably nauseous. It was because of pure luck that I hadn't fainted.

I had thought of him numerous times, of our last encounter, and of what I had discovered. Kartik was a beautiful, sadistic creature of the dark. I wasn't frightened; not in the least.

And the kiss. Oh, the kiss.

It was glorious. I could not think of anything but that. His hand on my waist was magic. My heart racing was a simple encouragement. He was reckless and strong. And then, his lips at my throat…

My breath hitched as I thought back to it again and made the silent decision that tonight was the night I would go to the boathouse, where he had asked me to seek him.

Evening prayers and dinner passed by quickly. Soon enough, I found myself entering Felicity's fantastic tent of scarves with porridge settling at the pit of my stomach.

Felicity, Pippa, Ann, and Cecily were there already. When I entered, Cecily wrinkled her nose unattractively. "Gemma, darling," she purred, "there is simply no room for anyone else in here."

"Quite right, Cecily," Pippa chirped. "Maybe you should leave."

Cecily huffed in a fashion practically man-like and stormed out. I giggled and sat between Ann and Pippa. In the center of our circle was a box of assorted chocolates.

"My mother sent them from Italy," Felicity piped, as if reading my mind. The glee in her voice was unmistakable.

I reached my hand and, halfway to the box, looked up and asked, "May I, Fee?" She nodded her consent. I reached my hand in and popped one into my mouth.

"So," Pippa started excitedly. "What happened with you and Kartik? We've been simply _dying_ to know."

I hesitated and looked around at my friends. I could tell that they were aching to ask this for a while now. Perhaps they had sensed my uneasiness on the topic before, but for whatever reason, they had decided to ask at that very moment.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked playfully.

"No time for games, Gemma!" Felicity announced. "We want to know simply everything that happened when you went for your bonnet last week!"

"What?" I responded. "I simply got my bonnet and came back."

"Oh, no!" Ann responded slyly. "We saw you through the window in our bedroom, Gemma! You were with Kartik."

I sighed resignedly. "I don't know what is happening. Kartik and I had a moment of pure romance, but I am unsure of what course they may take in the future, which is why I am to search for him tonight in place of coming with you to the campfire."

"Well, take care of whatever business you must," Fee responded, "with your _lover_."

I waved my hand at her passively. "Oh, posh."

"Oh, how simply romantic!" Pippa responded in a sweet, heavenly voice. She clasped her hand by her neck and looked up, as if daydreaming.

"You foolish girl," Felicity responded rudely, "This is serious! If Gemma wishes to take care of it instead of be with us at the campfire, then that is what she must do."

"Fee, you mustn't think that way!" I pleaded. "I would simply love to be with you, my darling, but you understand that there is something important that I must take care of with Kartik."

Felicity snapped her fingers. "I knew it!" she announced. "You two have a secret. You're not telling us something. Bad idea, darling. I always find out in the end." The way she said that, it was practically cruel, but I ignored it.

I sighed. "I will tell you when I am ready."

"When will that be?" Pippa asked eagerly.

"Soon," I matched.

"How soon?" Ann responded impatiently.

"Ann, you are being unreasonable!" I exclaimed. "I will tell you when I am ready." She sighed, looked down at her crossed ankles, and nodded.

Once we were dismissed, we went to our rooms. I looked through my dresser until I found a suitable dress; I seductively low-cut green dress of silk fabric. The color shone off my pale skin and ruby-red hair.

Brushing any residue off my dress, fixing my hair in the antique mirror one last time, I slipped through the door quietly to find Kartik.

**A/N: How was that, my lovelies? I certainly hope it was good, considering I haven't worked on this story for so long. Again, I am terribly sorry! Please review, tell me what you think , and all that jazz.**

**Also, if you have a tumblr, make sure to follow me! .**


End file.
